Gemstuck (Deyvan Salez)
no Synopsis Ten gems, some related, some not related end up discovering 20 copies of a game called Sburb. All of them take two, as Green Sphene, one of the ten gems, recognizes this game, as she was teleported in a whole different planet named Alternia and discovered the games, though she didn't know much about it. They end up discovering their purpose of going through 7 gates, building their homes to Skaia, creating a new universe, and stopping The Black King. However, due to Deyvan Salez messing with the fourth wall, accidentally REMOVED DUE TO SPOILERS Episode/Season list Act 0:Introducing every Sburb gem. ALL OF THEM. # Cliche Introduction episode: The title says it all. # DOUBLE FACEPALM COMBO!:Cliche introduction episode part 2 Act 1:Welcome to Sburb. # Loading Sburb:10 meteors seeks Homeworld, as the Sburb Gems part their ways # Deus ex machina:Sunstone somehow escapes a lose:lose situation # BROWN BRICKS, MINECRAP:The Sburb Gems enter the Medium # You've, been TROLLED!:An interferance seeks the Sburb Gems during their session # Time Travel shenanigans:The Witch of Time lives up to her name. # L O R E:The Sburb Gems get help from their Kernelsprites on reaching higher levels of power. # S:Bloodstone:Ascend Act 2:GUYS ITS ALMOST LIKE I'M ACTUALLY THERE # Act 1 recap:Deyvan Salez almost has a mental breakdown because of a self insert # Doomed Timelines:The Sburb Gems discover their role in their timeline # The Witch of Time prevails:Continuation of the last episode # So this is what happens after I prototype somethingt?:A war happens in the Battlefield, while Copper ascends to the god tiers # How to be a Kindergartener 101:The Maid of Space is tasked with making the Genesis Frog # Prospit is in danger:Derse invades Prospit, in an attempt to retrieve a special ring from one of the Sburb gems # This cave is very dank:Meteorite discovers the Troll. # S:Copper:Kill him Intermission 1 # Meet the First Guardian!:After the events of the last Act, Deyvan accidentally leaves his station, and opens up an interactive story involving Gemstuck # Let me tell you about Homestuck:The First Guardian and his past self toy with their powers # S:Elevatorstuck Act 3 Act 1:God Tiers are lame. # Act 2 recap...? # I chose the gate to hell:Many of the Sburb Gems fight the Black King # I chose the wall of flames:Ironstone and Moonstone, and a few others have to stop the tumor from erupting # It's a suicide mission either way:The Black King makes their move, and so does his army. # L0RD 3NG15H:Deyvan's interferance comes to Gemstuck # GUYS WE NEED TO GO TO ANOTHER WORLD:The Sburb Gems interrupt Vriska sealing away(or making Lord English stuck in a black hole.)Lord English, but now they have to deal with TWO Lord Englishes. # Universe clash:Interrupting what is originally going to happen in Homestuck, another timeline sets the the Sburb Gems bringing both Lord Englishes to their universe, along with the ghost army # S:Deyvan:Die in Quest Bed Act 3 Act 2:I just now realized that I can change the future # Stronger than before:The Witch of Time visits Zyriltopia # DEYVAN WHAT THE HECK:Deyvan assists the Sburb Gems and the ghost army with Lord English. # HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME?:Lord English wipes out most of the ghost army, and both run amok. # He is already here:The Sburb Gems attempt to trigger a scratch # GUYS WE NEED TO PLAN B:The remaining Sburb gems attempt to locate the diamonds # Steven is dead:The Witch of Time interferes with time too much. # S:Sburb Gems:sing stupid song Act 4:GAME OVER # What the heck, THERE ARE TWO OF ME NOW:"If you can't beat them. Join em." # Cease to exist:Something strange happens to The Sburb gems... # Without sacrifice, we wouldn't have gotten far enough:The Prince of Destruction decides to take matters in to his own hands # S:413 Episodes post Scratch(optional) Act 4.5 * S:Green Sphene:Activate the scratch Act 5:Inebetween a pit of spikes, and a wall of spikes * Typical introduction episode: The title describes it all. * EXTREME FACEPALM COMBO:The Post Scratch Sburb gems get caught lurking in dangerous territory * Reloading Sburb:The Pre Scratch Sburb gems find out a way to exist after the Scratch * Deus Ex Machina, THE SEQUEL:PMoonstone escapes a Lose:Lose situation * BROWN LOGS, TERRACRAP:The Post Scratch Sburb Gems enter the Medium. * You've NOT been trolled:The Maid of Space decides to prevent her Post Scratch Counterpart from ever being trolled, whilst the Thief of Hope's dream bubble makes its way to the Post Scratch universe * Space travel shenanigans:The Thief of Hope takes all of the hope away. ALL OF IT. * Stop it with the lore!:Coral is now finally relevant again, whilst Deyvan decides to clone Lord English more. * S:Deyvans:Meet third Deyvan Main Characters!(sburb gems) * Sunstone:The Knight of Light. A naive gem who wants to play Sburb, wanting adventure to spice his boring Gem life. * Amber:The Maid of Life. A kind gem who wants to ensure the safety of her friends(even ones she had a grudge against) while playing Sburb. * Moonstone:The Rogue of Blood. A strict gem, but confident, who wants to play Sburb in order to prove her power whilst playing the game. * Copper:The Prince of Hope. An extremely flawed gem, and defective and childish in nature. He wants to play sburb to prove that he can be useful to his friends. * Bloodstone:The Seer of Space. A kind, but wild gem in her actions. She wants to play Sburb, due to wanting adventure to spice up her boring Gem life. * Ironstone:The Bard of Rage. A stern, seemingly emotionless gem. He wants to play Sburb because Moonstone wanted to, and Ironstone (reluctantly) wanted to help Moonstone. * Meteorite:The Heir of Doom. An easily angered gem, who is very fierce. He wants to play Sburb in order to test his current strength. * Coral:The Sylph of Heart. A wild, but caring gem. She wants to play Sburb in order to help her friends go through the game successfully * Black Tournaline:The Thief of Void. A seemingly mental, sadistic gem. He was hired as a friend from.. Well, no one knows, and his intentions are really unknown. * Green Sphene:The Witch of Time. A smart, yet shy gem. She wants to play Sburb to aid Meteorite, and to possibly get to know his friends better.(NOTE SHE CANNOT TRAVEL THROUGH DIMENSIONS IN GEMSTUCK) Side characters * Isranu Xheeqe:The Seer of Space. A troll who has previously played Sburb, and as the name of her species suggets, trolls the Sburb Gems. She is very annoying, intentionally, and has an addiction to spamming. * Drazie Sarvin:The Bard of Time. A troll who has previously played Sburb. He is a troll who constantly mocks the Sburb Gems, and loves insults. * Vialre Curzei:The Prince of Breath. A troll who has no idea what to do with his life, and has previously played Sburb. He is oblivious, and can become very angry very easily * Deyvan Salez:The man, the legend. The Waste of Every Aspect. A Gary Stu in every way, but that doesn’t mean he’s not awesome. Oh, of course I would say that, I AM DEYVAN SALEZ. Unfortunately, I think I accidentally might’ve maid Green Sphene hog all the attention. Anyways, can we talk about how cool Eagles are? I think they are REALLY cool. Oh, wait a second, NOT AS COOL AS ME! HA! Anyways, nice discussion… Ciao!(if you couldn’t tell, he is the First Guardian of Homeworld) Category:Fanon series Category:A to Z